


The Best Gift / Year 1

by ListeningBoy



Series: Gavin's Birthday Gangbangs [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (For one of them), (mentioned) - Freeform, Aftercare, Anal Sex, Birthday Sex, Established Relationship, Gangbang, I've literally forgotten what I wrote bc this is so long so some tags might be missing lol, Ken Doll Android Anatomy | Androids Have No Genitalia (Detroit: Become Human), M/M, Multi, Multiple Partners, Multiple Sex Positions, Nonbinary Character, Oral Sex, Rimming, Roleplay, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:47:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27248275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ListeningBoy/pseuds/ListeningBoy
Summary: It's Gavin's birthday, and Nines had planned a perfect gift for his human. After all, what could be a more perfect gift than himself?...three of himself, of course.
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed
Series: Gavin's Birthday Gangbangs [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1989505
Comments: 18
Kudos: 68





	The Best Gift / Year 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on [a post](https://phcking-detective.tumblr.com/post/614497706701930496/gavinisqueertbh-phcking-detective-gavin) by phcking-detective.  
> This was supposed to be released on Gavin's birthday, but it was also supposed to be 2,000 words, and neither of those worked out.

Observing his human sleeping was one of Nines’ favourite activities. The duration of his stasis cycle was much shorter than the time Gavin was required to sleep each night, which gave him ample time to do so. In the middle of the night, his mind no longer plagued with the troubles humans struggled with in the waking world, the detective actually looked peaceful. It was an image that was rare, though Nines was pleased to say that he was one of the few people who were afforded the privilege of seeing it.

On most days he would stay in bed until Gavin’s alarm sounded, not wanting to miss a moment of the scene before it was interrupted, but today he found himself in the kitchen, preparing a simple breakfast for when the detective awoke. The alarm clock had been deliberately turned off to allow Gavin to sleep in for once, as they had each requested this Friday off from work.

Gavin liked to stay up late when he could, so it was no surprise that he did not wake until it was nearly noon. He walked into the kitchen, halfway through a yawn and still dressed as he was when he went to bed, in just a pair of sleep pants and nothing else. He settled heavily at the table, where Nines was quick to serve up a plate of eggs. He could hear the human’s stomach growl at the sight, and Gavin gave a groggy mumble that might have sounded like ‘thanks’ as he dug in.

Nines busied himself with doing the small amount of dishes while he waited for Gavin to eat. Once done, Gavin got up and approached the sink, bringing his plate and fork with him. He took over drying what had been put to the side, leaving the dried dishes for Nines to put away - the android had made it well known that Gavin was not capable of organising the cupboards correctly, and insisted on always doing it himself.

“So, what’re we doing today,” Gavin asked. The tiredness seemed to have mostly dissipated from his voice, though he still gave a small yawn once the words were out of his mouth. Nines took several snapshots of the moment, saving them in a locked folder that was starting to take up a disproportionate amount of his memory banks. There was no chance of him running out of memory any time soon, however, and until that happened he would be keeping each and every photo he’d taken of his human.

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about,” he answered the question, continuing with the cleanup while Gavin leaned against the counter.

“Come on,” Gavin said, rolling his eyes. “You expect me to believe that you forgot my birthday? You literally have a calendar in your brain.”

“I did not forget. Your birthday is tomorrow,” Nines pointed out. “It seems you are the one with the bad memory.”

“Sure, that’s the actual date,” Gavin agreed, “but Tina and Chris are gonna be here to celebrate. I figured you might have something planned for us to do today… While we’re alone.”

“Really, Gavin, you already have your mind in the gutter?” Nines scoffed playfully. “You’ve hardly even woken up.”

“You’re not denying it,” the human countered. “If I was wrong, you’d say so.”

“Hm,” Nines hummed teasingly. “Perhaps.”

Groaning, Gavin draped himself over the android’s back with arms circling his waist, pinning him to the counter. “Babe, don’t do this to me. At this rate the day’s gonna be over by the time you tell me.”

The android laughed as he turned in Gavin’s grasp, facing the human with smirk. “I suppose it would be cruel of me to continue to deny you… Yes, love, I did have something planned, if you are amenable to the idea.”

“Fuck yeah, of course I am.”

“You don’t even know what it is yet!” Nines rolled his eyes at his boyfriend’s eagerness.

“Don’t need to,” Gavin grinned, “if it’s something you came up with then it must be good.”

Nines gently took Gavin’s arms in hand, moving them away so he could extract himself from between them. The human allowed it to happen - not that he could have stopped Nines if the android didn’t want him to.

“In that case… I suppose I don’t need to give you any more details, if you’ll happily participate regardless.”

“Wait, no-”

Nines had to hide a laugh as Gavin tried to backpedal. Teasing his human was one of the best parts of being in a relationship, in his opinion.

“Babe, _please_ ,” Gavin whined when his words had no effect. Nines seemed to think it over, giving Gavin hope that his curiosity might actually be sated, but before the android could say anything, their conversation was interrupted as the buzz of the doorbell sounded through the apartment.

“Well, I suppose now that they’re here I can’t keep it from you much longer,” Nines said as he walked over to the door, pressing the button that would unlock the lobby door.

“Wait, who’s here?” Gavin asked in confusion, “I thought we were gonna, y’know…” 

“We are.”

“So…” Gavin prompted when he didn’t continue. “Are you gonna tell me what the fuck is happening?”

“Do you remember what you asked me four months, three days ago?” Nines asked. Gavin didn’t even have to speak for him to know that the answer was no, the flat, annoyed expression the human gave him was enough. “I thought you may have forgotten. You asked-” 

And here, after a moment where his LED spun yellow, Nines’ voice shifted deeper, copying Gavin’s so exactly that there was no guarantee he wasn’t playing a recording.

“Wait, there are other RK900s? How many of you are there? And why aren’t they fucking me!?”

Gavin’s cheeks coloured. Now that he’d heard it, he did remember that conversation. The joke had gotten a good laugh out of Tina, which was his goal - and lead to him getting railed that night while Nines espoused fantasies of seeing him between several other androids in his ear, which was a very, * _very_ good bonus.

“Are you telling me that you invited other androids here to fuck me?” he asked quietly.

“Is that an acceptable form of celebration, Detective?” Nines answered with another question. His right brow quirked up, the android looking at him like he was daring Gavin to say no.

Gavin wouldn’t dream of it. “Hell yeah.”

-

Gavin knelt on the plush carpet of the living room, a few feet away from the couch where the two visiting RK900s sat. Nines had chosen to take the armchair so that they could sit together, and it was obvious why - the two hadn't had their hands apart for more than a few seconds since they arrived, locked in a near constant interface. It was a gesture of intimacy, and Gavin assumed it meant they were dating.

He'd been introduced to them both when they arrived. Despite all of them being the same model, it was surprisingly easy to tell them apart. RK, who had introduced themself with they/them pronouns, was taller - due to an inch or two of heels on their shoes - and while professionally dressed, wore their outfit loose, shirt untucked and just a bit too big so that it didn't emphasize their body as much.

The other, Richard, was distinguishable by his eyes, which had been changed from their default blue to a deep green, as well as his clipped speech; he spoke only in one word responses, leaving RK to do most of the talking, although occasionally they would pipe up with a "Richard says-", so he must be more talkative over their connection. Of the three of them, he was the only one who still had an LED.

Before they began, they'd discussed safewords - deciding on the stoplight system, to keep it simple - as well as planning the scene, before Nines took Gavin away to be dressed.

It was a ritual between them for Nines to dress Gavin for scenes where he would be subbing. It helped them both get into their headspace, Nines guiding each of Gavin's limbs out of and then into the clothing, Gavin allowing himself to be led.

The outfit he'd been put in today was familiar, nice pants and a light blue button up. Gavin had bought it to wear at work functions, though with how many memories were attached to them now there was no chance he could do that without embarrassing himself.

When Nines had first suggested that he wear the outfit rather than one of his usual, sexier things, such as a harness or underwear, he'd been hesitant, worried he wouldn't be able to get into subspace properly when they were on equal footing in this regard. Instead, while the headspaces were different, he found he could still relax into it. In scenes where he was dressed up, it was because Nines wished to see him not as a person who was below him, but as a possession - and why wouldn't he wants his things to look nice for their guests?

The scene, too, was something they'd tried before. Role reversal has become common in human/android couples after the revolution - roleplay where the human was the one who was owned. For some androids it was therapeutic, but Nines, who was activated as a deviant, just enjoyed the dynamic and the power it gave him over his human, and Gavin felt much the same.

In the present, Gavin shifted on his knees, finding it difficult to stay still for so long without a hand in his hair to ground him. Usually he would be kneeling next to Nines, but the android had placed him in a spot where he could be seen by all of them, saying he wanted to show off his pet.

Nines frowned, eyes flicking away from their guests to look at him. "If you're restless, you can use that energy to get us some refreshments."

"Yes, sir," Gavin responded, pushing himself to his feet before making his way to the kitchen.

He wasn't sure if the RK900 models could eat, but Nines never did, so he just poured three glasses of a dark blue, flavoured thirium, putting them on a tray both for easy carrying and to reinforce his position as a servant.

Back in the living room, he made his way to Nines' side, dropping to his knees next to the android's chair with the tray offered up in front of him. He was forced to wait as Nines finished speaking before taking one of the glasses, not acknowledging Gavin other than to shoo him off afterwards.

Next, Gavin moved around the coffee table to kneel by Richard. The two on the couch took their glasses immediately, and Gavin braced to push himself up again and move back into the position Nines had put him in, but before he could he was stopped by a hand running through his hair.

He leaned into touch without thinking. A glance upward revealed that it was Richard who had chosen to pet him, letting go of RK's hand to do so.

The conversation had lulled for a moment as the other two sipped their thirium and watched, but eventually RK commented, "Your human is very well trained, Nines."

“Yes, he was stubborn at first, but I’ve put a lot of work into making him obedient. What do you say, Gavin?” Nines prompted.

“Thank you, sir,” Gavin said to RK, unable to hide a small smile. Though he knew he could be a brat at times, he took pride in making Nines happy with him, and usually tried his best to follow orders - unless he was aiming for a punishment, of course.

The human cut back a whine when the hand on his head left, embarrassed that such a small touch had him so enthralled. Nines had discovered quickly that playing with his hair was a surefire way to make the man relax.

Richard started another interface with his partner, this time by touching a hand to his neck lightly. Gavin wasn’t sure if the difference held any sort of significance, but the exchange was much briefer, lasting only a few seconds. 

The other android asked aloud the question that was apparently transferred to him, “Would you mind if Richard and I tested him out? We aren’t sure yet whether we want a human of our own. It would be nice to… experience the benefits, before we make a decision.”

Nines hummed, looking Gavin over as he ‘considered it’, as if they all didn’t already know the answer. “I suppose, as long as you don’t damage him, I could have him give you a demonstration of his abilities.”

“Wonderful.” RK reached over Richard to take his glass and placed both of them on the side table, leaving both of the other android’s hands free to return to Gavin. For a moment they only pet him again, but it wasn’t long before he was being gently guided forward, shuffling on his knees until he was between Richard’s legs.

Before Gavin could raise his hands to free the android from his pants, RK was already there, undoing his belt and slipping his hand under the waistband. Gavin licked his lips, watching how Richard’s mouth dropped open in a silent cry as RK touched him, hips twitching into their hand. They soon were tilting his face towards them, bringing him into a slow kiss.

At first Gavin was content to watch, face flushed at the arousing sight, but he soon realised a flaw in the situation - they weren’t touching _him_.

A whine slipped out of him, catching their attention and finally making them pull away from each other, although Gavin couldn’t say he didn’t miss the show. Once their eyes were on him again he leaned forward, nuzzling at where RK’s hand blocked his access to Richard’s body, looking up at them imploringly.

“Impatient, aren’t we,” RK tsked, but conceded, no longer teasing them both with their too-slow attentions.

Gavin eyed the android’s cock hungrily as RK pulled it from his slacks. The RK900s didn’t come with genital components as standard, so Richard’s wasn’t identical to Nines’. The human felt a moment of smug satisfaction when he saw that Nines’ was bigger. Richard’s dick was also flushed blue, whereas Nines’ had always been a normal ruddy red - Gavin hadn’t even realised that was customizable.

RK kept a loose grip around the base of the cock, holding it steady for Gavin, though the man didn’t dare to make his move until given permission. A few quiet seconds passed, punctuated by Gavin’s heavy breaths, before he heard Nines’ voice to his right. “Go on, pet, don’t keep him waiting.”

That was all the prompting he needed before Gavin was leaning in, taking the time to gently lave his tongue over the thirium-blue head before taking it into his mouth. Richard seemed especially sensitive, his hips already jumping at the feeling of warmth around him, but Gavin didn’t allow more than the head past his lips. He wasn’t keen to try deepthroating it just yet, and he had the feeling Richard would appreciate a bit of buildup as well. If the android wanted control right now, he could take it, but as long as Gavin was being given a small amount of freedom he was going to do this his way.

Not that Richard was complaining. The android let out gasps and sighs as Gavin lapped at him and allowed the head to slide between his lips, his attempts to thrust deeper soon dwindling as he realised both that Gavin had no intention of letting that happen too soon and that he didn’t care, as long as the human kept using that wonderful mouth on him.

Luckily, Gavin didn’t tease him for long, slowly bobbing his head and taking more of the shaft in each time. When his lips brushed the ring of RK’s fingers he glanced up at the two, finding only one set of eyes on him as Richard had thrown back his head, one arm thrown over his face while the other clutched at RK’s shirt.

Realising that he was already close, Gavin debated between drawing it out or bringing the android over the edge. The choice was made for him when RK’s hand moved from Richard’s cock to the human’s hair, tugging until he was pressed flush to the base. Smirking, eyes never leaving Gavin’s, they said to their partner, “You can fuck his mouth now, Richie. I want to watch you use him to come.”

Both Gavin and Richard moaned at the words. The human kept his mouth slack as Richard started rocking his hips, first slowly as he tested the waters, then picking up in both speed and strength. His cock entered Gavin’s throat again and again, and he would have surely gagged if Nines hadn’t so thoroughly trained it out of him.

The only indication that Richard was about to come was the flash of red at his temple, immediately followed by a whine that lasted only a few seconds before being cut off as his thrusts stilled, his cock buried as deep as it could reach in Gavin’s mouth. Gavin dutifully swallowed, his brow furrowing in confusion a moment later when no come flooded his mouth, even though Richard was definitely orgasming. He brushed it off as the usual android weirdness, though he was slightly disappointed that he wouldn’t have that liquid warmth filling his stomach tonight.

When Richard was completely finished, the last of the aftershock tremors done, puffs of steam coming from his mouth as his body attempted to cool itself down, RK finally released Gavin’s head. He pulled off the android’s shaft slowly, not wanting to overstimulate the sensitive component, giving it a parting lick before settling back to sit on his heels.

RK pressed kisses to their partner’s face as he recovered, eventually drawing him into returning them once his body had cooled down. Their hands found each other once more, connecting them through an interface, and RK chuckled at what they saw in Richard’s system. “Turn down your sensitivity before you overload yourself, Richard.”

Gavin was slightly put out, realising that the android hadn’t come so quickly just from his cock sucking skills. He didn’t have much time to be disappointed, however, because at that moment he heard the sound of Nines rising from the armchair, his drink finished while he enjoyed the show Gavin and their guests had put on.

He heard his partner start to move the coffee table to make space in front of the couch, apparently so he could get closer to RK as the android took the opportunity to wave him over, already removing their pants as he crawled into place.

When their clothing was removed, Gavin was left staring in confusion. Between their legs, where Nines and Richard both had their genital components installed, RK’s body had nothing. Gavin knew that androids didn’t have anything there by default, unless they were a Traci or “companion model”, but given that the only androids he’d seen naked until now was Nines and those at the Eden club it hadn’t even occurred to him that one might have sex without an upgrade.

Seeing his hesitation, RK reassured him, “It may be unusual, but all the connections are still there. It shouldn’t be much different from what you’re used to… And besides, you should learn to please androids no matter what they’re equipped with.”

He flushed, nodding slowly. It was strange, but of all his faults no one could say he didn’t enjoy trying new things, especially in the bedroom… or living room, as it were.

While he was watching RK strip, Nines had finished rearranging the furniture, and Gavin heard him drop to his knees behind him moments before hands were on his hips. “Hands and knees, Gavin,” his partner ordered, though he was already guiding the man into position. Once situated, his head was given a push towards RK with an offhand comment of “Get to work.”

Not wanting to go too fast for fear of fucking this up, Gavin started with exploring the android’s foreign anatomy, nuzzling and nipping at their thighs before he dared move to their core. As he did, he felt Nines undoing his pants and pulling them off him, tapping each leg in turn to get him to lift them so the clothing could be fully removed. Gavin shivered, suddenly realising how hard he was as his pants and underwear dragged against his dick. He was grateful that this seemed to be turning towards something that would bring him relief, as well.

Just as he was about to turn his attention to the smooth area between RK’s thighs, he was thrown off by a sudden swipe of wet warmth across his hole. He gasped, one hand flying up to clutch at RK’s leg at the unexpected touch.

Everyone was quiet for a second, startled by his sudden reaction, before he heard Nines say from behind him with smugness in his voice, “Settle down, pet, I’m only preparing you.”

Gavin whimpered. On occasion they had settled for using Nines’ analysis fluid as lube when they were too impatient to find the real stuff - it was more fitting than human saliva, at least. He tried to relax, distracting himself as the android continued the sinfully pleasurable attention by returning his focus to RK. 

Forgetting about his previous hesitation, he began weakly licking at the featureless synthskin there. He soon discovered that RK was right; though there were no obvious visual indication of what areas were more sensitive, the sensors were roughly in the places he would expect to find them if they were equipped with a pussy. It started as a bit of a game of warmer-colder as he learned from the android’s reactions which spots weren’t affected by his tongue, which felt good, and which felt _good._

Nines soon progressed to pushing his tongue deeper, licking inside his human, spurred on by Gavin’s sounds whenever he tried something new. He got as much of his artificial saliva inside as possible, not wanting to make the experience to follow uncomfortable for the man, before pulling back. Gavin’s hole twitched at the loss, a whine escaping him, but he was soon placated when the tongue was replaced by fingers, Nines pushing two in immediately, knowing his pet could take it.

Usually, Gavin was the one who didn’t want to wait for Nines to prepare him properly, but today the android found himself more impatient than usual. He reached underneath the human, stroking his cock to help him through the stretch of a third finger entering him soon after. Gavin didn’t complain, canting his hips back to take more, rocking back and forth between the fingers in his ass and the hand on his dick like he couldn’t decide which he wanted more.

When Gavin suddenly moaned loudly on one thrust, his movements stuttering, Nines knew he had found the human’s prostate. He focused on it for a minute, pumping his fingers in quick jabs until Gavin was putty in his hands, before pulling the digits out in a slow, torturous drag.

A thought occurred to Gavin as he listened to the android slipping the belt from his pants, and as Nines was notching the head of his cock to the human’s hole, ready to thrust inside, he interrupted, “Ah, wait-”

Freezing in place, Nines quickly scanned his human for signs of injury or distress, asking simultaneously, “What’s your colour, Gavin?”

“Green, I’m fine,” Gavin assured. “I was just thinking, uh, RK,” he directed his question at the android he’d been pleasuring, who was looking down at him curiously, “Wouldn’t everything feel better if you turned off your synthskin? Like, it’d be more sensitive?”

Slowly, they nodded. “Would you like me to turn it off?”

Shrugging, he reasoned, “It’s already weird, so… might as well give you the full treatment, right?”

They agreed, and a moment later Gavin was watching as the synthetic layer melted away, receding into their body to reveal the white chassis underneath. Before it had even completely disappeared Gavin was chasing it with his tongue, licking a long strip from as low as he could reach all the way up to what he had discovered was the most sensitive cluster of sensors. RK’s lashes fluttered, their hands gripping the couch cushion tightly.

Nines, realising that Gavin was done with his interruptions, took that moment to pull Gavin’s hips towards him sharply, entering the human fully in one single thrust. Both of them groaned, Gavin at the sudden almost painful stretch and Nines from how warm and tight Gavin felt around him, especially as his body subconsciously tensed around him.

Once the human had recovered enough for movement, Nines began fucking into him, setting the pace as he jerked Gavin back into every thrust. “Take it,” he growled out, even though the man was already doing so without complaint, and beautifully at that.

Gavin’s work on RK had become sloppy by necessity as he was rocked back and forth on Nines’ cock. They didn’t seem to mind, moaning no matter where his tongue met their sensitive chassis. 

Richard, who had been watching the three as he recovered from his overstimulation, couldn’t stand to just watch any longer. His fingers, bare of their skin as well, found their way to his partner’s genital plate, getting in the way of Gavin’s efforts. The human licked around the digits, and then over them when he discovered that doing so also drew reactions from Richard, soft gasps that were nearly drowned out by RK’s moans.

Without the synthskin, several shallow grooves had been revealed along RK’s chassis, the places where the plastic plating had been connected together. Gavin had been avoiding them, nervous about showing his inexperience at best and fucking something up at worst, but once he realised that Richard was paying attention to them, following them with the tips of his fingers, he began to follow suit. They didn’t seem as sensitive as that bundle of feel-good sensors Gavin had been targeting, but that didn’t always mean that the way he had been going about it was better. RK appreciated it, if the way they squirmed and murmured praise to the two of them was any indication.

A heat was building in Gavin’s gut, spurred on by every lick he made and thrust he took. His hand wandered without his willing it, fingers circling his shaft and stroking, making his stomach jump as he was driven closer, so close he could practically feel the release-

A growl ripped through the air before Gavin a hand wrap tightly around the base of his cock, and then he was jerked up, pulled onto his knees until he was back-to-chest with the android behind him. He whimpered as Nines scolded him while still thrusting into his body, “You weren’t given permission to come, pet.”

“Fuck, ‘m s-sorry, sir,” Gavin struggled to apologize through the sudden onslaught of pleasure as the change in angle had Nines hitting his prostate on every thrust, which was not helping to curb the need in his gut. He would bet that the android was doing it on purpose, just to see him struggle. “Can I- please, ah, please,” he cried out, not too prideful to beg for what he needed.

“No,” Nines denied him, and he felt tears prick at the corners of his eyes. “We are not finished with you yet. Wait for permission, or you will regret it.”

Despite his order, the fingers around his cock that were holding back his orgasm were removed, Nines returning them to Gavin’s hip where they gripped so tightly he was sure to have bruises in the morning. Gavin was left to force himself away from the edge by sheer willpower, which he had an unfortunately small amount of at the moment.

Trying to distract himself, he focused on the two androids who he had left on the couch - only to wish he hadn't when he realised that they had continued on without him.

At some point RK had pulled their shirt up over their head, or maybe it was Richard who had done so to gain access to the other android’s chest. He seemed quite enamoured by it and the reactions he could pull from his partner with just gentle touches over the chassis there. As Gavin watched, Richard experimented with spiraling a finger around one of RK’s nipples in slow circles, doing the same to the bundle of sensors Gavin had been playing with before. Each time his circling fingers reached the center, they retreated after only a feather-light touch, making RK whine their displeasure at being teased.

The sight of the two together paired with Nines inside him had Gavin’s cock twitching in the air, desperate for contact. He tried to avert his gaze, but Nines took hold of his chin and forced his eyes forward. “Don’t be rude, pet, they’re putting on a show for you.”

Whimpering, the human forced himself to continue watching. RK shot a devious smirk his way, realising his predicament. Apparently through with letting Richard take the lead, they put their hands over the other android’s, guiding him to touch them properly. All the while, their eyes were locked to Gavin’s, even as their moans filled the air, voice starting to become tinged with static as they approached the edge.

“Are you close?” The question was punctuated with a breathy laugh, RK giving him a teasing smile. Gavin only whined in response, hoping it was enough of an answer because he could hardly perform any higher brain functions like talking or thinking right now. “You’ve been so good to Richard and I, haven’t you? Perhaps you do deserve relief… What do you think?”

“Please,” the word spilled from Gavin’s mouth, stuck on repeat as he fought through the fog of arousal to beg, “please, please-” Though his eyes never left the sight in front of him, his pleads weren’t to RK, but the android currently denying him his release because he was a cruel, teasing bastard-

As if he could hear the thoughts in Gavin’s head, Nines took that moment to slow his thrusts, much to Gavin’s displeasure. “What is it you want, darling,” he purred, warm breath tickling the man’s ear - breath that was unnecessary and that he was thus using to torment Gavin _on purpose_.

“Ngh, sir,” Gavin groaned, trying to unscramble his brain so he could voice his need. “Please, ahh, lemme come! Sir!”

Nines hummed consideringly. His hand trailed down the human’s front, ending its journey as it wrapped around Gavin’s cock. The android bucked his hips, striking his prostate with deadly accuracy, continuing his forceful thrusts. Tears sprang to Gavin’s eyes. He could feel his resolve cracking, the stimulation almost too much for him to fight against. It became even harder when the hand began to stroke him, and Gavin was just about ready to admit defeat and lose the battle to be good and obey.

The android’s leaned into his ear, taking a moment to tug at the lobe with his teeth, pulling a grunt from the man, before finally, _finally_ , granting his permission. “You may come, pet.”

Before he’d even gotten past the word, Gavin was coming with a shout, vision leaving him for a few seconds as pumps of white spilled over Nines’ still stroking fist. Moaning at the sudden fluttering tightness around him, Nines thrust again, once, twice, before he too was going over the edge, filling Gavin’s ass with liquid heat. Both men panted heavily in the aftermath, riding out the aftershocks together. As with Richard, Nines’ breath came out as steam and hot air, cooling down his internal systems.

Gavin’s eyes blinked open - he hadn’t even realised he’d closed them - and he tried to focus his bleary vision on the androids on the couch. Disappointingly, he discovered that he’d missed RK’s orgasm; the android was lounging back on the couch, not so overheated as to need to breathe but clearly worn out and wearing a blissful smile while Richard tended to them. He wondered if the android had come along with them, perhaps even holding themself back to do so, and had to look away to hide the blush that he could feel blossoming at the images that filled his head. Although it probably didn’t matter - his cheeks were no doubt stained pink by now.

Something prodded at his mouth, and he automatically parted his lips to let it inside without bothering to see what it was. When he tasted a slightly bitter liquid on his tongue he looked down, moaning when he realised that Nines had slipped a finger into his mouth, still coated in the human’s own come. He obediently lapped at it, cleaning his mess with his tongue, and when he was done he allowed it to retreat before moving on to the next one, not stopping until Nines’ hand was spotless.

Then that hand took his chin, tilting his head back so Nines could press their lips together, his tongue slipping in to taste his pet. Gavin relaxed into it, letting the other man lead. His mind was silent, like he’d been emptied out by the force of his orgasm, a slate wiped clean.

When Nines pulled away Gavin tried to follow, earning a chuckle from the android. Next he was withdrawing from Gavin’s body, his cock, now soft, slipping from the used hole easily. Gavin moaned quietly as he felt come start to drip down his thigh in Nines’ absence.

The room settled into a calm silence for a minute, only broken when Gavin let out a large yawn. The prolonged edging had left him tired, and while he could bounce back if Nines wanted him to continue, if given the chance he would take a nap right there on the living room carpet.

Nines chose neither of these, instead standing and helping his human gently to his feet, keeping a hand on his shoulder to support him. The other androids stood, as well, RK voicing goodbyes and thanks from both of them to Nines, and he responded in kind. Gavin didn’t pay attention to the words that were being said after that, having already deduced that this meant he would soon get to rest, just waiting until Nines finished seeing their guests out so he could be brought to bed.

He didn’t resist when a hand tilted his head up, lips pressing to his own in another kiss. Only when the kiss broke did he notice that it had come from the front, whereas he could still feel Nines’ presence slightly behind him. He blinked sleepily at the face in front of him, and found green eyes looking down at him instead of the cold blue he was expecting. Gavin felt like he should say something, but before any words could come to mind he was being guided to RK, and this time he submitted to the kiss willingly.

They nipped at his bottom lip in parting, smirking at the tired whine it elicited, before taking Richard’s hand. Rather than wait for them to leave, Nines started leading him towards the bedroom, the closing of the door sounding behind them.

Nines stripped him of his shirt once in the bedroom - the rest of his clothes were still on the living room floor - and sighed as the human crawled into bed completely naked before he could retrieve some softer clothes. Still, he helped pull up the covers, informing Gavin, “I will wake you in an hour, so you do not ruin your sleep schedule any more than you already have today.”

Gavin grumbled, letting out a few slurred words that were mostly indecipherable, other than a perfectly clear “phck” somewhere in the mix. Nines, used to Gavin’s attitude when he was tired, just rolled his eyes. He turned to move, but before he could take more than a step he was stopped by a hand around his wrist. “Where’re you going,” Gavin asked crabbily, his words more clear. “Get in here, idiot.”

“I do not require more than a few hours of stasis daily,” the android reminded him, but when the human only tugged at his wrist in response he sighed and relented. He sat up in the bed next to Gavin, letting the man wrap his arms around his waist, his head resting on the android’s lap.

Once he had his ‘pillow’ in place, Gavin closed his eyes, quickly drifting off and filling the room with soft snores. Nines tipped his head back against the wall, setting a timer in his HUD to remind him to wake the human. After a minute, he moved his hand to the man’s head, gently running fingers through his hair.

His ‘gift’ had obviously been received very well. Already, he was planning for Gavin’s next birthday, cataloguing several scene ideas that he thought Gavin would enjoy. And if three RK900s had incited such a response, perhaps next year he should invite even more to participate…

For now, though, he relaxed into the moment, listening to his human’s soft breathing. Once he awoke, they would move on to aftercare, for which Nines had prepared some snacks and water in the fridge, along with one of the man’s favourite movies for them to watch together. Some part of him was more excited for a quiet evening alone with his human that he’d been for the scene. He half wanted to wake the man early, but Gavin deserved his rest, so it would have to wait.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this fic is in a series, and yes, that means there will be more. The plan is to release one per year, so stick around if you want to catch all of them  
> Also, I originally planned another sex scene before the end, but had to give up on it in order to get this out before the end of the month. I might write that scene and release it later.
> 
> * * *
> 
> You can also find me on [Tumblr](http://gavinisqueertbh.tumblr.com) and [PillowFort](https://www.pillowfort.io/ListeningBoy).


End file.
